Death War Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic This is Death War, a fighting series almost like Death Battle, One Minute Melee, DBX, Super Power Beat Down and Arcade Mode. Death Battle is the key inspiration for Death War. The Rules are: 1. No prep time. 2. Characters have no knowing of eachother unless its a rematch or its a same series fight. 3.Every fight must end in a death and bloody murder (does not have to be bloody). 4.Every character will be willing to kill at normal rate even if they have a no killing rule. 5.We will only use canon resources for our research. 6.If the character has multiple incarnations we will use the composite character. 7.No outside help and characters other than the combatants can not interact with the fight. 8.NO SKYLANDERS CHARACTERS Reason 1. No good combatants. Reason 2. Because we feel like it Reason 3. We dont care. POLLS would you like Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) to fight in Death War? Ghost Rider (Marvel) Cinder (Killer Instinct) Who would you like Hulk (Marvel) to fight in Death War? Broly (DragonBallZ) Godzilla (...) Atrocitous (DC) (Returning combatant) Who would you like Reptile (Mortal Kombat) to fight in Death War? Aeon Calcos (Soul Calibur) Riptor (Killer Instinct 2013) Who would you like Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) to fight in Death War? X (Megaman X) Cell (DragonBallZ) Who would you like Harley Quinn (DC) to fight in Death War? Juliet (Lollipop Chainsaw) Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) Who would you like Aang (Avatar: the Last Airbender) to fight in Death War? Captain Planet (...) Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Korra (The Legend of Korra) Amatersu (Ōkami) Po (Kung Fu Panda) Who would you like Arceus (Pokémon) to fight in Death war? Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.) Beerus (DragonBallZ) Who would you like Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) to fight in Death War? Toad (Super Mario Bros.) Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) Who would you like King Dedede (Kirby) to fight in Death War? Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) & King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) in a Battle Royale Wario (Super Mario Bros.) Who would you like Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) to fight in Death War? Jago (Killer Instinct) Iron Fist (Marvel) Who would you like Professor Zoom (DC) to fight in Death War? Scoorge the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Red Hulk (Marvel) Who would you like to see Taskmaster (Marvel) to fight in Death War? Deathstroke (DC) Kakashi (Naruto) Who would you like Bowser Jr (Super Mario Bros) to fight in Death War? Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) Tron Bonne (The Misadventures of Tron Bonne) Who would you like Darth Maul (Star Wars) to fight in Death War? General Grievous (Star Wars) Carnage (Marvel) Who would you like Black Widow (Marvel) to fight in Death War? C. Viper (Street Fighter) Black canary (DC) If Iron Fist does not fight Liu Kang, would you be interested in watching Iron Fist (Marvel) VS Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star)? Yes No If Broly doesn't fight Hulk, would you be interested in watching Broly (DragonBallZ) VS Juggernaut (Marvel)? Yes No If Cell (DragonBallZ) does not fight Metal Sonic, who would you like Cell to fight? Meruem (Hunter X Hunter) Seth (Street Fighter) Doomsday (DC) Bizarro (DC) Who would you like Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales) to fight in Death War? Wario (Super Mario Bros) Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) Who are you rooting for in the first episode of Death War? Pit (Kid Icarus) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Draw I don't know Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse